


No Kisses

by sunshinesamizayn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesamizayn/pseuds/sunshinesamizayn
Summary: Sami doesn’t take too well to Finn’s request that he train his cat not to lay on his clothes. His response is a new rule- no kisses!





	No Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago after it was revealed on Twitter that Sami Zayn has a cat, called Gucci. Also, that Finn 'babysits' her. So like, I had to write something for it right? 
> 
> You an check out photos of her here (she's super cute):  
> https://twitter.com/finnbalor/status/877605504750505984   
> https://twitter.com/SamiZayn/status/878017774911705092

“How could you say that?” Sami exclaimed. “She’s a beautiful angel! Look at her, Finn - she’s never done anything wrong in her life!”

Finn sighed in a mixture of exasperation and amusement. “I’m not saying she isn’t lovely, I’m just saying I like my shirts to be… y'know… not covered in cat hair.”

Sami pouted slightly. “How could she know that clothes are specifically a bad place to lay down? Clothes are a human concept anyway, when you think about it…”

“Sami!” Finn laughed.

“You come into my house-”

“Our house!”

“You insult my cat-”

“I would never!”

“No kisses for you.”

Finn gasped, “you wouldn’t!”

“Oh I have, and there’s nothing you do about it.”

“Well damn,” Finn said gently. “Such a harsh sentence. You hit me where it hurts the most.”

“I’m very cruel.” Sami replied.

“And there really is nothing that can tempt you?”

“I simply cannot be tempted.”

Finn moved closer to his lover, walking his middle and forefinger up Sami’s arm.

“Oh no!” Sami exclaimed. “You’re tempting me!”

“No kisses at all?” Finn asked as he rested his hands on Sami’s hips, pulling him a little closer.

“Maybe one,” Sami said quietly. “Very small though.”

“Tiny?”

Sami nodded and closed his eyes and Finn placed a gentle kiss on his lips. When Sami opened his eyes Finn was grinning ear to ear.

“Heck,” Sami chuckled. “I hope no one saw that. I have a reputation to uphold.”

Finn laughed, “oh yeah?”

“You laugh, but it’s actually very serious…” Sami said, looking solemly off into the distance. “Hey look it’s my crime partner!”

Finn turned to where Sami was walking to see the cat, Gucci, who Sami gently picked up.

“Crime partners?? I thought you were dealing out justice?”

“Honestly, I don’t know man, she’s the brains of the situation.”

“And you’re the brawn?”

“I’m not finished with you,” Sami grumbled and Finn burst out laughing.

“You’re so ridiculous,” Finn said. “And I love it so much.”

Sami paused for a second from petting Gucci and looked up at Finn, smiling.


End file.
